starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Team BLACKFRIAR
BLACKFRIAR was the code name of a Shau'ghunate Guard fireteam assigned to # in 18 ABY. Members Blackfriar Lead - Callsign: Luckydog A Joyite, Gunnery Sergeant Nik'arr served as team leader. Enlisting in 12 ABY, shortly after Joy became one of the Jade Worlds, he served in the Shau'ghunate Guard through its transition from private force of the Shau'ghun to military unit of the Isen Star Empire to its dissolution and integration into the military of the Black Star Confederacy, and finally its reformation as the private military of the Empress of the Jade Empire. Nik'arr spoke perfect Basic, and carried a standard .26 calibre automatic slugthrower rifle. His sidearm was a Blooddrinker plasma revolver of the type preferred by the elite Household Guard. He was most likely to joke of any of the four. Blackfriar Two - Callsign: Scissors An Isen-born human, Sergeant Larisel Abattoir was a sarcastic borderline sadist with a penchant for spitting. She was a member of Aerianna Shun's personal guard, fought in the Isen Civil War, worked with Karak Ror against Black Nova, and joined the Shau'ghunate Guard on his recommendation in 17 ABY. Her preferred weapon was a MiliTech BC-7 autocarbine with wire stock. Blackfriar Three - Callsign: Razorback A Jadeworlder human, Specialist Hokai Tsoma was the team's heavy weapons operator. He served in a Clan Lord's forces from 0 ABY (at age 13) to 5 ABY, when he swore fealty to Shau'ghun Keito Kaijus and joined the Guard. He served with Nik'arr briefly, but was captured by the Uul'ba-Rai and enslaved on Trevel'ka. A member of the Salt Mines Gang along with Dejaa Dite and Siriss Cortann, Tsoma helped launch the rebellion that created the Rai Republic. After his recuperation he returned to active duty in the Guard. Affable but terse, Tsoma operated whatever fire support weapon, rocket launcher, or artillery designator the mission required. His chief weapon was a Guard-issue .26 calibre slugthrower, but he also carried - and had effectively mastered - a traditional pair of curved swords, the long kiai'ta and the shorter makizash. Blackfriar Four - Callsign: Hammerdrop A Joyite, Specialist Hokkra was the team's tracker and sniper, and also its best unarmed combatant. He served with distinction in Joy's planetary defense force until 17 ABY. A Level Two Patriot, he can track using the Force, a talent bequeathed him by Kalo-Kaa and a Jedi Padawan named Ashin Varanin. Hokkra's bitter and flippant irreverence had a tendency to get the team and its 'Boss' (Nik'arr) into trouble with Command. He frequently carried a slugthrower sniper rifle or a laser (not blaster) rifle. Missions In 17 ABY, BLACKFRIAR was the last surviving fireteam of a Guard force that fought a running battle on Hilak against feral Rakata and a group of mercenaries working for Darth Ascrya. Captured by Ascrya, it succeeded in turning the tables against her and regaining three ancient Rakatan power generators, but was in turn outmaneuvered and dealt with in a high-handed way by Jedi Master Ember Rekali, who took one of the generators for Jedi purposes.